


What We Imagine

by FireFerretWT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFerretWT/pseuds/FireFerretWT
Summary: Korra is a Republic City Times Best Selling author of her book "Winter's Tribe." While she never thought she could make a living off a hobby of hers she finds herself dealing with newfound fame. As she becomes one of RCs most beloved public figures she must figure out the true meaning of her inspiration. While the world of bending and the Avatar seem like a fantasy, little does Korra know dreams can unlock secrets of what the world should be.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Korra sat at her desk staring at the blank computer screen. It had been 3 years since she had published her first novel. She had always loved writing but it wasn't until her best friend Opal convinced her to send it to a publisher that she had any idea that she could make a living writing.

Her fingers started clacking the keys and soon she had the beginnings of her next novel flowing through her fingertips. In the three years since Korra published "Winter's Tribe," she had written two more books on the series. Each one hitting the best seller's list for the Republic City Times. 

Korra looked down at her phone and noticed she had been sitting at her desk for three hours. She checked the word count of her latest installment - 14,567. Not bad for playing off an idea that she had dreamt about the previous night. She looked back at her phone as it lit up with a notification.

Opal: Hey, you okay? Our coffee meetup was 30 min ago.

Korra looked back at the time and realized she had gotten carried away with her plot. Picking up the phone she dialed Opal's number. 

"Well, it's good to know you aren't dead Korra," Opal said as she answered.

"I'm so sorry," Korra sulked into her phone. "I wanted to get some ideas on paper and lost track of time. Are you still there? I'll head over now." 

"It's okay," Opal replied. "I know how you get when you're writing. I'm actually getting ready to head over to my parents. My mom will be happy to hear you are starting on your next book."

Opal's mother Suyin Beifong was an editor at Lion Turtle publishers and the only other person besides Opal Korra had shared her writing with. After the mother/daughter duo had read her first book they made sure she had everything she needed to publish. Opal had even become her agent in the following years assuring Korra remained busy with book signings and talk show interviews. 

"Well, let her know I've got a few chapters knocked out," Korra said looking at the words on her screen. "I think I am almost done with this story though. I can't envision anything past the next book." 

"I think it's great  _ Winter's Tribe _ will be ending, especially after how long it took to get you to want to publish it in the first place. But hey, why don't I swing by and get you. It's Wing and Wei's birthday and I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude on a family thing though," Korra said.

"Intruding?!" Opal exclaimed. "Even before the book stuff, you were family. Besides Bolin is coming and where there is Bolin…"

"There is Mako," Korra said, finishing Opal's sentence.

"Besides I'm pretty sure Mako has the hots for you," Opal teased.

"Ha, Mako has had the hots for me since we hooked up at the New Year's party two years ago. He just is a little too brooding for me, but he is a good lay."

"Well," Opal said. "Worst case scenario he continues to brood, best case you get laid."

"True," Korra said. "You know who I wouldn't mind seeing is Kuvira again. Think she will show?"

"Kuvira is such a wild card with family functions anymore," Opal said. "Ever since she joined the National Guard she and mom haven't completely seen eye to eye, you know my hippie mom." 

"True," Korra replied. "I shouldn't use your family functions to hook up anyway, the last thing I need is to piss off my publisher and agent."

"Hahaha," Opal laughed. "You are ever the wise woman Korra. Anyway, I'm heading to my parent's house now but the party doesn't start for another few hours. I can grab you or you're welcome to come whenever."

"Sounds great," Korra said. "I'll find a good stopping point, clean up, and head over. Mind if I bring Naga?"

"Not at all," Opal said. 

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon then," Korra said hanging up.

She looked at the words that filled her screen and reread the last few paragraphs she had typed out.

_ Katara stood beside Aang and Toph as they watched Sokka head toward the swordmaster. She mumbled a brief prayer that the master would be the answer Sokka was looking for. While she had always looked to her brother as the one to protect her she understood why he felt so out of place within their group. She couldn't imagine what life would be without bending, and so she knew he yearned for a skill to master himself. Soon he would disappear over the horizon.  _

Korra saved what she was writing and turned towards Naga. She scratched the Samoyed behind her ears and pulled out the brush. She ran the brush over Naga several times before she cleaned the hair from the teeth. She sat there patiently brushing Naga until she fluffed up with no mats. As she threw the shed hair away she looked into her kitchen for a gift for the twins. She settled at what she had in her bar that was unopened. She spotted a bottle that had been a gift from a fan - Lagavulin 11 Year aged single malt scotch. While Korra knew regifting was a bit tacky she knew she would never touch the bottle. She was more of a beer drinker and the twins would never know the hundred dollar bottle was regifted. And while it was a single gift they were never without the other and shared everything. It made sense to get them both a semi-expensive gift to share rather than two ok gifts.

Korra grabbed the bottle from the cabinet and set to wrapping it. She glanced at the clock and decided she should head over sooner rather than later so she could speak with Suyin about her upcoming book. She also wanted to keep an eye out for Mako or Kuvira. While she hated herself for seeking out intimacy with either two she knew she missed sharing her bed with someone else too. It had been several months since her last one nightstand. 

She hopped in the shower and let the water run down her body. While she didn't consider herself an athlete anymore she still strived to maintain an athlete's body. She watched as the water ran down her breasts and over her abs. Soon she lathered herself up and rinsed. There was nothing better in the world than post-shower chills. 

Korra had grown up in Harbor City in the South Pole. She was accustomed to freezing temperatures year-round. Moving to Republic City was something she never dreamed of being able to do until Republic City University offered a rugby scholarship. Ever since then her life had been a whirlwind. By far the best thing to happen was having Opal as a roommate. 

Opal, while not from Republic City originally, moved there with her parents when she was 14. Her mom had taken the job as an editor at a big publisher while her dad was given an architect job at Future Industries. Opal's aunt Lin was Police Chief for Republic City so it was an easy transition for her from Zaofu. 

Their first year Korra and Opal were roommates they met Bolin, who was working as a waiter at their favorite ramen place. He was working his way through college himself. Then came Bolin's brother Mako who was working his way through community college preparing to apply for the police academy. The four of them ended up sharing an apartment the following school year. 

All of that seemed so long ago whenever Korra thought about it, but she, Opal, and the two brothers had been friends for going on six years now. It wasn't until New Year's two years ago when the four crossed a line they never thought they would. 

The four had just returned home from bar hopping and celebrating the new year when Opal had loudly proclaimed she didn't have a new years kiss. Bolin grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss at that moment. It felt like minutes passed before the two surfaced for air. Bolin smiled and said 

_ "I've wanted to do that for years." _

Opal blushed and they both went up to Bolin's room to "talk."

_ "He really has waited for years,"  _ Mako replied as he began making his way towards his room. " _ Looks like one of us grew balls tonight."  _

_ "Wait, one of you?"  _ Korra questioned trying to work out what he was saying in her drunk fog.

Mako walked up to Korra and pressed his lips to hers. Before she knew it they were in her bedroom and clothes fell to the floor

\-----------

Korra got out of the shower and dried herself off. Heading to her closet she settled on jeans and a v-cut t-shirt. Simple. That had been Korra's wardrobe as long as she could remember. 

"Naga!" She called as she grabbed a leash and some treats from the side table near her door. Naga bounded to her, happy to see the leash in her human's hand. 

"Ok girl," Korra said, kneeling to Naga's level and fastening the leash to her collar. "Best behavior tonight." 

In an almost human way, Naga looked back at Korra with excited and understanding eyes. Korra stood up and they were out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

The walk over to Opal’s family’s house was a little over 30 minutes. Korra didn’t mind as it got out a lot of Naga’s energy. It was a beautiful spring day and Korra found herself thinking about how she saw the rest of the plot play out for her latest book.

As much as Korra liked to take credit for the creativity and unique story she also had to give credit where it was due, and that was her dreams. So she let herself daydream thinking of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph’s adventures in her head. 

Before she knew about it she was outside the stoop of the house. She could hear the Beifong family inside. It was never a dull moment around them. Opal was the only girl smack dab in the middle of 4 brothers.

Knowing that they would never hear the doorbell, Korra walked into the house. 

“Korra!” Wei beamed in the hallway as he held what looked to be Bolin in a headlock. “You made it, Opal said you were gonna come by.” Wei released Bolin’s head and made his way over to Korra. “And you brought NAGA!”

Wei grabbed Naga’s leash and they soon were lost in the crowd of people that were standing throughout the house.

“I don’t think you are ever getting her back,” Bolin said looking after Wei. “Good to see you.”

Korra shook her head as the fluffy tail was lost in the crowd. 

“That’s fine,” Korra said. “I’ve been writing all morning so I’m sure she appreciates getting out.”

"Opal says you have the next book started, think you can add some of my ideas in?" Bolin asked, elbowing her. "I think NukTuk would be a great addition.”

“Are you still going on about that comic book idea?” Korra asked half teasing. “Tell you what, I might not be able to make him a character but I will see if I can write him in as a cameo somewhere.”

“The sounds perfect to me,” Bolin beamed. “Besides writing, how have you been? It’s been a few weeks since we had a chance to catch up.”

“Eh, same ol’ same ol’” Korra lamented. “Spending a lot of time in the gym trying to stay in shape. Besides this morning I’ve had the worst writer’s block I’ve had in a while. It’s like after Azula struck Aang with lightning ending my last novel my imagination has been fuzzy. Then today it was like the fog was cleared and I was right back into the story.”

“Opal has commented about how dedicated you get in your creative practice, it kind of reminds me of method acting,” Bolin replied as the two walked towards the kitchen.

“Method acting?” Korra asked.

“Yeah,” Bolin replied. “It’s when an actor completely immerses themselves into that character. it kind of sounds like the way you have been writing your book but within your head.”

“Yeah, that's a good way to put it,” Korra said. “It feels like I'm actually there when I'm imagining all these things. It's like a memory but me being there if that makes sense. It's hard to explain my creative process but somehow it works for me”.

“I guess whatever works,” Bolin replied. “And whatever keeps those books coming that keeps the money rolling in. It's really good to see you doing something that you love so much.”

As they made their way into the kitchen the rest of the Beifong family came into view.

“Korra!” Suyin called out rushing across the room to give Korra a hug. “Opal said you are already making headway into your third book! That’s great!” 

Suyin then grabbed the gift from Korra and placed it with the others sitting on the counter. 

“Thank Su,” Korra said as she hauled herself up onto the counter. “I was nervous I would never get this book started. I will be honest though, I think this will be the last in the series.”

Suyin looked a bit concerned but quickly lost the face and smiled back at Korra.

“I’m sure if it comes to a good end that won’t be a problem. You are right though, I do feel like it is time for the ‘Gaang’ to defeat the Fire Lord. Who knows after this you may be able to fill in some back story and even what they do afterward. The world you have created has endless possibilities.”

Korra looked down at her feet, she wished she could tell Suyin how bad her writer's block had been leading up to this book. She was nervous that it would come back and she would never finish the series, let alone giving it the ending she wanted and her readers deserved.

“Maybe,” Korra replied. “To be honest, a vacation sounds like the perfect thing to me. I might ride my motorcycle around the Earth Kingdom for a bit. You know, clear my head of anything involving  _ Winter’s Tribe _ .”

Suyin got closer to Korra and looked at her as if she was really examining her. 

“I hear Mako is going to be getting here any minute, maybe you should invite him over to your place, for some stress relief.”

Korra immediately felt her face turn crimson as she immediately brought her hand to rub the back of her neck.

“I uhhh, well…” Korra stammered.

“Korra,” Suyin replied with her hands planting firmly on her hips. “There is nothing wrong with casual sex if it helps you loosen up a bit.”

“MOM!” Opal yelled from across the room. Korra immediately looked up to her best friend rushing to her rescue. “Please, don’t feed the bears.”

Korra let out a thankful sigh until she realized what Opal had actually said.

“Wait, what?” Korra replied even more exacerbated than when she was just speaking with Suyin.

“Korra,” Opal said as she took her place beside her mom. “We both know that you are going to get lost in all of that again. As much of a catch you are, you are also a wild woman and you just said you didn’t wanna shit where you ate.”

By now Korra could feel her face blazing in embarrassment. As if by both a miracle and tragedy Mako peeked his head into the kitchen. Korra was both horrified and relieved for his arrival. She jumped off the counter to escape Opal and made her way to Mako.

Mako turned his way back into the hallway as if he was talking to someone, and as Korra made her way towards him she saw that he did in fact have someone with him. Soon he was ushering in what Korra could only consider the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Korra stood still as both approached her.

“Hey Korra,” Mako said, a bit unsure. “I’d like you to meet Asami. Asami, this is Korra.”

“Korra,” Asami said, sticking her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mako has said so many wonderful things about you, and I will be honest, I’m fangirling a bit. I’ve read  _ Winter’s Tribe _ at least three times by now.”

“Oh,” Korra could feel the blood rushing to her face. “Uhhh thanks. I’m sorry I’m a bit at a disadvantage, Mako and I haven’t had a chance to see each other for a bit. I had no idea he was seeing anyone.  _ Ooophf.” _

Korra hadn’t noticed that Opal was beside her until she received Opal’s elbow into her ribs. Noticing she was being rude for making Asami hold out her hand for so long she offered hers to shake. 

The moment that both women embraced Korra was overcome with a warmth she had never felt before. It was as if she was enveloped in the essence of light itself. All too soon the handshook ended and she looked into Asami’s eyes. Korra could swear that the woman she just met was on the verge of tears when Opal started speaking.

“Bolin didn’t mention you were bringing anyone Mako,” Opal said with a hint of protection for Korra.

“Oh,” Mako seemed a bit taken back with the sight backlash he was receiving for bringing Asami. “Well, Bo hasn’t met Asami yet. It was Bataar Jr. that introduced us anyway, Asami works as an engineer at Future Industries.”

“I’m sorry if I am crashing the party a bit,” Asami said as she was recovering from her handshake with Korra. “Mako and I have only been talking for a week or so. I really came to say hi to the Bataars. We are working on the new light rail together, but I assume you are Opal. Your father and brother speak very fondly of you.”

This time it was Korra’s turn to elbow Opal to be polite. Opal stuck out her hand to meet Asami as she began to blush.

“I’m sorry, I’ve lost my manners,” Opal said. “We were just in an odd discussion with my mom and I was needed to interfere on Korra’s behalf, you know as her agent I always seem to be blocking Korra from things.”

Asami let out a laugh that made Korra’s heart skip a beat. In this short time, this woman she had never met before set something off in Korra she had never felt before.

“Oh please, don’t worry about it. I could only imagine the type of people that try to call on Korra regularly. My father is Hiroshi Sato, so I understand overzealous fans.”

“THE Hiroshi Sato?” Korra asked. “I ride a Sato Panigale V2 myself. Your father is one of the greatest motorcycle riders and designers ever. Oh, now I’m fangirling.”

“Well,” Asami said, feeling a bit more settled in the conversation. “You’ll have to come test ride his newest models. There is nothing like riding on a track build for motorcycles.”

“Yeah,” Korra replied. “Please count me in!”

“Well,” Mako interrupted. “Looks like between the books and bikes you guys have a lot to talk about. I’m going to go find my brother. Opal any idea where he might have gone off to?”

“Yeah, I think he is with Wing and Wei playing with Naga in the back, I’ll take you.”

Korra and Asami stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment before Korra broke the silence. 

“Well, would you like a drink? I brought the twins some scotch and I’m sure they would be ok if we opened it a bit prematurely.”

“That would be great,” Asami said.

Korra led Asami through the kitchen to where the presents were and picked hers out of the pile. 

“Wow,” Asami exclaimed as Korra opened the bottle. “Lagavulin, good taste.”

“I’ll be honest,” Korra said, pouring them both a couple of fingers. “It was a gift from a fan. I’m not a huge Scotch drinker and I came to this party last minute.”

Asami’s laugh filled the air and Korra again could feel something stirring in her that she could only describe as warmth and comfort. 

Soon the two women headed into the living room where they found two open seats on the couch. They fell into easy conversation about their current lives and things they were hoping to accomplish in the future. It wasn’t lost on Korra how easy it was to speak with Asami in fact, besides Opal she had never met anyone that allowed her to feel like her true self. 

Korra went on to talk about her writer’s block and how she had the inspiration for her books lately and she was hoping to have her latest and possibly last book in editing by the end of the summer. She even shared with Asami she was a little unsure if she would continue the story past how she was hoping everything would end. 

\--------

“I just don’t understand why you would be so hung up on Korra for all this time and bring another girl around,” Opal said chastising Mako as they walked into the living room looking for Korra and Asami.

“It’s time I start moving on, Opal,” Mako said as he sulked looking for Bolin. “Besides Korra and I don’t work, yeah the chemistry is there but that’s it.”

“I’m not saying you two need a relationship Mako,” Opal replied. “I’m just saying give a bit of a heads up before you bring someone around. Korra was talking about you today.”

Mako spun on his heel, he opened his mouth to say something to Opal but decided against it and continued to make his way to the backyard.

“I’m surprised Bolin didn’t say anything,” Opal said.

“Bolin doesn’t know,” Mako replied. “I knew my big-mouthed little brother wouldn’t be able to keep quiet on this. I just need someone for the moment to be all mine. I need to get Korra out of my head, whatever this is has gone on too long. I’m so happy you and Bolin have worked as well as you have, but Korra and me… Korra and me are just hormones.”

“I know,” Opal replied, grabbing Mako’s hand. “I guess part of me was hoping you two would figure it out and the four of us would be more than friends but you know? Family.”

“We already are Opal,” Mako said. “It’s just that I am ready for something more than what Korra and I are capable of.”

Bolin soon came bounding to Mako and Opal with Naga in tow. He looked like he had been wrestling with the dog in the grass.

“Mako! You made it!” Bolin said, throwing his arm over his brother’s shoulder. “So what’s this thing you wanted to talk to me about?”


End file.
